USCM Aerospace Corps.
The Aerospace Corps is the second division of the USCMC, standing as a testament to the harder era of the Corps. The Colonial Marine Aerospace Wing is responsible for providing aerospace support and airmobility to the United States Colonial Marine Corps. The division itself is attached to the Armor corps as the aerial protection and delivery unit. The Aerospace Wing is also capable of supporting and hauling Infantry or Special Operations units. It is equipped with bombers, attack fighters, helicopters and VTOLs, and dropships. Vehicles There are many vehicles, as listed. SF-74 Exorcist The Exorcist is a large, multirole SSTO-capable fighter. It is equipped with a GAU-19 and wing rocketpods. It is currently attached to the attack squadron as their main vehicle. AX-13 Angel The Angel is a quick, bomb-deploying fighter that is the successor to the F-80 King Cobra. It is outfitted with JDAMs and various weapons, and is built to be a versatile bombing craft for ground support missions. SF-72A/B Carcharadon (Shark) The Carcharodon, or Shark, is a small, high-tech fighter. To go into detail: The SF72A and B are one-men aircraft, with high speed and maneuverability. The A is only armed with a single Vulcan, but the B has two and a guided missile launcher, making it great at air-to-air. Hence it’s fancy name in Latin, which means Shark. In a stretch it could be used for airstrikes. F-80 King Cobra The F-80 gets the name King Cobra solely because of how reliable and deadly the aircraft is in the right hands. While it’s going to be phased out by the AX-13 eventually, the F80 will remain an iconic aircraft for ages to come. V-54 Cameron An aging tiltrotor, the Cameron is the transport variant of two V50 series. It can hold a crew of eight, two crew chiefs, and a pilot, and although it’s meant for transport, it doesn’t mean it can’t hold it’s own, armed with a devastating minigun. V-56B Green Mamba A smaller, compact version of the V54 designed for one pilot, the V56 is a tiltrotor, and while the venerable UD-4 Dropship-Gunship series may be more flexible and heavily armed, the V56 is smaller and more maneuverable, and packs two eight-rocket missile pods plus a chaingun, making it a devastating little snake. UD-4L Cheyenne The staple dropship of the USCM, the UD series has been a reliable workhorse for decades, with the 4L able to lift an APC or artillery anywhere on the battlefield, from orbit to ground and back, and able to hold it’s own with its arsenal of missiles and the GAU-series gatling gun in the nose. Seats two. Ranks 19th Aerospace Ground Engineering Crew The reserve wing will allow pilots at this rank to utilize aircraft ONLY during wartime events. During nonwar times, this wing is a practical waiting room for selection into the other three wings. It is also responsible for keeping planes up to standards and overseeing that they are in prime conditions. 4th Aerospace Attack Wing The attack wing eats armor for breakfast, without any milk. The attack wing uses the SF-74 to engage enemy tanks and fighters, to give infantry and the support/transportation wings a helping hand. 5th Aerospace Support wing The support wing drops the badass hammer onto the enemy ground units, using bombers and heavily armed VTOLs and choppers such as the AX-13 and V56B to cut through for recon and infantry units. 11th Aerospace Transporation Wing Not much more needs to be said than the title. Pilots of this role utilize tactical deployment vehicles such as the UD-4L dropship and V54 Cameron to move around infantry and armored units. Wing Commander WCOMM is the fifth rank in the Aerospace Corps. Those at this rank have been in the Aerospace Corps as a veteran, and have climbed the ranks with ease. This rank is responsible for directing wings, and specializes in training and directing their wing. Wing Commanders recieve orders from AERDEFCOM and the Admiral directly. Aerospace Defense Command The commanding body of aerospace, it is incharge of planetary defense stations, tomahawk launch sites, and directs wing commanders. In the event of a war or invasion, the Aerospace Defense Command is the first to know about this and must relay information back to the infantry officers. Admiral The Fleet Admiral calls the shots in the Aerocorps. Everyone listens to them on any Aerospace related matter. Lingo The following words represent aerospace code language. FPF-1: Tomahawk missile designation. FPF-7 would be your 7th tomahawk missile launched, etc. Charlie Alpha: Canned whoopass, another tomahawk missile designation. Shot: Tomahawk missile away. Splash 1: One enemy killed. Splash 3 would be 3 hostiles eliminated, etc. Charlie Foxtrot: Cluster fuck, result of screwing up a landing or firing on allied units. FUBAR: Fucked up beyond all recognition, result of doing something beyond words. Steamroller: Armor unit Shraphead: Infantry unit Pajama Ninja: Special Operations unit Bandit/Tango: Hostile aircraft Bogey: Unknown aircraft Flaps and stabs: Wings, engine flaps, and fins. Slingshot: Launching from a cruiser bay Takeoff: Launching from a runway Engines hot: Engine on, taking off Punching: Increasing speed for takeoff, or for combat reasons EVA: Leave, exit a ship or craft Stack up: Climb onto your craft and prepare to board Board: Enter your craft Dismount: Leave your craft 5 by 5: Clear communications In the pipe: Being in the pipe means that you are following your coordinates, or set destination route in-orbit, or in atmosphere. Follow the pipe, and you stay alive. Fox 1, 2, 3, 4: Fox 1 is a dumbfire rocket/hellfire rocket, Fox 2 is a lock-on rocket, Fox 3 is a semi-lock on rocket, Fox 4 is an unknown cause of death or a midair collision. Code 1, 2, 3: Code 1 is being severely damaged and/or going down. Code 2 is damaged, but capable of flight. Code 3 is a normal fighter. Leveling: Rocket run Facelift: 30MM/Cannon run CAS: Close Air Support NANW: No ammo, no worth - unable to assist due to restocking of rocket or bomb ammunition. Bearing load 1, 2, 3: Load 1 is an APC/IFV, Load 2 is a tank or artillery unit, Load 3 is a light armored vehicle, other type of vehicle, or an empty cargo bay. Used to categorize dropships. General Information and Trivia *The Aerospace Corps was created as a solution to the upcoming technology mass-production. The group itself was actually formed as an Airforce, rather than a Navy when it was first put into service. *The first aerospace flight jackets were modern-military replicas of the United States Navy. They were initially put into service, but were removed due to friendly fire issues when worn. They also looked quite unfitting. *The F80 was originally built as a training fighter. It was never meant to enter service. *The group itself was never created by darkspiritwolf. It was given to him by another user. *The Aerospace Corps has recovered exponentially, as it was nearly killed off when given to First Sergeant sgtextremealt. Darkspiritwolf came back as the Commandant of the Colonial Marine Corps during the Moderate Depression and revived it within days. *None of the jets actually entered service anywhere in combat, but they entered training service at Cravitus' basic Airbase.. *The SF72's first version never got working landing gear. *While the jets of the Aerospace Corps can outmaneuver anything, it's near impossible to aim in a dogfight. *The jets were actually much more fragile than the Tiltrotors, with the Tiltrotors easily able to kill one in seconds. *The V56, V54, and the DU-25 were all based off of the tiltrotors from avatar, the 56 being based off of a Scorpion, the 54 being based off of a Samson-Scorpion hybrid, and the 25 being based off of the Dragon. *A Mobile Bloxxers TAC fighter was designed by Cravitus using elements from the SF72 combined with an earlier prototype, leading to complaints from DarkSpiritWolf. *Said TAC was redesigned two more times before Horatio45 implemented it. *The SF74 was created because Cravitus felt the SF72 was too small and outdated compared to the AX-13.